


a new night sky

by planetundersiege



Series: Catradora Week 2020 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Week 2020, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Night, Post-Canon, Shooting Stars, Wordcount: 100-500, catradora, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catradora Week 2020: Day 3: Shooting starBefore, it was just black, but now, it was filled with countless of stars as long as they could see, all lighting up the sky and leaving a glittering shine to it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922770
Kudos: 22





	a new night sky

Growing up, Adora and Catra had spent many nights together on top of different roofs all over the Fright zone. Back then, they talked and held hands, talking about a bit of everything while looking at the pitch black sky that was partially covered by the smog coming from the ever working factories.

That had been it, simple times with happy talks, with an unremarkable sky over then.

Now, everything was different.

The war was won and there was peace, the Fright zone was gone, and they were no longer enemies, but lovers. They were in Bright Moon, on a roof like old times sake. But instead of holding hands, Catra’s head was placed on Adora’s chest so closely that she could feel her heartbeat. She purred lightly.

They were looking at the sky, and it looked so different. Before, it was just black, but now, it was filled with countless of stars as long as they could see, all lighting up the sky and leaving a glittering shine to it. And it was so beautiful and mesmerizing, and they never got enough. It was one of the many beauties of the planet, and not to sound cheesy, but Catra imagined her and Adora’s relationship as the night sky.

Before, cold and black and empty, while now finally being filled with life after being shut away for so long.

And as if the night couldn’t get more perfect, Catra suddenly saw a moving object over the sky, white and like it had a tail, flying over it so gorgeously.

“Catra, that’s a shooting star!” Adora happily said, using her free hand to point at it. “If you see one, you’re supposed to make a wish quietly in your head, and then it will come true.”

_ “Then, I wish we’ll always be together.” _


End file.
